Descend
by madame bellatrix
Summary: Hiashi had been protecting Neji .But the elders seek to put Neji back in his cage in fear of him becoming like the infamous Hyuuga Ryouma who attempted an assassination of the Hyuuga clan .Neji himself had given up on becoming anything other than a lowley branch member.Whe he meets a ninja with a kekkei genkai that specializes in seal breaking.Neji decides to take a chance
1. Chapter 1

Summary: -Hiashi had been protecting Neji .But the elders seek to put Neji back in his cage in fear of him becoming like the infamous Hyuuga Ryouma who attempted an assassination of the Hyuuga clan .Neji has abandoned the idea of being anything other than a lowly branch member,seeking solace in his friends and others around him .When Neji starts talking to itachi and a friend of Rock Lee who specializes in seals,Neji decides to risk it all for a chance at freedom ,but is it worth it the price?

Author's note:This is slightly AU-ish,mostly with Itachi still alive,Sasuke back and there are what I call ronin villages and the 'village hidden in the night',where Lee's friend came from .That and cities do exist and are seen more as well as the trains between all the villages and everyone with cell phones,and computers,etc .

**Chapter 1:Friends and Enemies**

* * *

/ . . .It was raining hard the night that those two figures in black cloaks showed up,one carrying the other .The Larger one,had the smaller one on his back as he reached konohagakure .

"Tell Hokage-sama that my mission is complete .The Akatsuki has been defeated",he said,as the gaurds surounded them .The taller one took the smaller figure's hand and squeezed it tight .

"We're home ,brother",he said . . . ./

/ . . .At the Hokage's office,the two cloaked figures stood,sharingan eyes focusing on lady Tsunade .

"I want proof",she said .The two nodded and unloaded the sack before them .The heads of the Akatsuki members rolled out of the bag .  
Lady Tsunade watched,unaffected .She had seen worse things in her years .She got up and walked over to the heads,inspecting them one by one .

"It is decreed that Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi are accepted back into Konoha territory .But the details must remain secret .To the people,you merely wiped out the Akatsuki and Sasuke was your partner,sent to catch up with you to finish the job,your names are cleared .As for the clan . . ."

"We tell them it was Orochimaru"Itachi said .Tsunade nodded .

"You are allowed to work in the village,but you must live in the nearby exile village of Kurogakure,just a mile from here .You will be allowed free passage through the trains,however,for your protection,there will always be at least one ANBU operative shadowing you,do I make myself clear?",she said .

"Yes,Lady Tsunade",they said in unison .

"Good .I will make preperations,for the time being,you will be civilians until I say otherwise",Tsunade said .Both of them rmoved their cloaks,before kneeling before the Hokage .

"It's an honor to be accepted once more to Konoha,Hokage-sama",Itachi said .Tsunade nodded . . ./

Two years later . . .

"C'mon,Neji! Tenten's got a new tv and she said she's not watching it without both of us! Don't you wanna come over and see it?",Rock Lee was practically begging Neji .Neji frowned visibly before turning away .

"I have training to do",Neji said .

"Fine,we'll watch training excercises and run laps around all of Konoha when we finish!That way,you'd still be training!",Lee said,grinning .Neji looked at Lee,annoyed and went back to his training .He took A basic jyuuken stance,closing his eyes .He began striking at the air with grace and precision,hoping Lee would get the idea and leave .Instead,Lee watched Neji as he glided into movements almost as if dancing .

When he opened his eyes ,he was mildly suprised to see Lee still there .Neji glared at Lee .

"I'm not leaving until you say yes",Lee said .

"Damnit ,Lee! Can't you just give up and go?",Neji said,mid pose .

"Nope . I told you,I won't take no for an answer",Lee said .Neji simply side stepped him .Lee followed .He turned away,Lee still followed him .Neji sighed,and stood up and crossed his arms .

"Am I going to have to fight you ?",Neji asked .Lee smirked instantly .

"Why not? You'll be in for a surprise",Lee said .They both took their battle stances and Lee was the first to strike .

Lee appeared in front of Neji coming with a roundhouse kick .Neji blocked it easily .Lee came with another kick,this time Neji caught his ankle and threw him back .Lee came at him with a punch next,but Neji blocked again,this time,slamming his palm into Lee's stomach,making him stumble back before hitting him with a fury of blows,knocking him to the ground .

"Are we done here?",Neji asked,crossing his arms .Lee sat up with a smile on his face .

"I know you can do better than that Hyuuga Neji,I was just testing you .Get ready!",Lee said .

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"This is great! Aren't you happy that we're all spending time together again? All those missions kept us apart but not for long!See, don't you feel better already?",Lee asked,somewhat breathless .He had and Neji had a quick sparring match,which surprisingly to Neji ended in a draw .

They were both breathless and slightly bruised when Neji realized he'd have to use to much energy actually beat Lee now ;it really had been a while since he'd seen him .But as much as he gets annoyed with Lee's antics,he always put a smile on his face and Neji really needed that now more than ever .

"Okay,okay,I'm coming .Race you to Tenten's place!",Neji said and was gone ,taking off into the trees ,Lee close behind .

"No fair! You started before me!",Lee shouted,taking off after him .

Neji was the first to arrive,skidding on the ground , barely a minute before Lee did .

"You did good Lee,but not good enough",Neji said ,smugly patting Lee on the shoulder .Lee huffed and Neji smirked at him and Lee frowned in defeat .

"Took you guys long enough! So who won?",Tenten asked .She leapt gracefully from the roof of her small house and landed in front of the door before approaching Neji and Lee .

"Who do you think won?",Neji said .

"I almost had him Tenten,just thirty seconds behind .Next time,you won't be so lucky!",Lee said,pointing at Neji .Neji lowered his hand and shook his head .

"It's okay Lee,calm down .It's not like you lost to some second rate ninja,you lost to one of the best .Now let's get inside",Neji said .

"Fine,I won't deny your skill,but don't get too cocky! I'll still beat you one day!",Lee said as they entered the house .

"That's nice Lee",Neji said flatly to Lee before turning to Tenten .

"Can I get something to drink ,please?",he asked .

"Already on that,water,ice tea on the tray",Tenten said .

Several hours later,Neji,Tenten and Lee were all passed out on the couch,leaning against one another .They never did watch the training excercises,they watched the bloopers; essentially the latest training fails,including an old video when Neji used a light verson his open palm technique and blew the towels off of Tenten,Temari ,Sakura and Ino while they were leaving a hotspring and Lee jumping face first into a tree yelling something about youth .Tenten stood there pointing and laughing at Rock Lee,Neji snickering from a few feet away .And Temari literally blew the fence down,forcing Neji and Jaraiya to flee .That part wasn't visible,only the part with Neji wlaking pass the fence with a random crowed,his hair obscuring his face .Neji though,specifically remembered what happened .

Lee was in the middle with Tenten lying half over his lap,her head against her arm,the other dragging to the floor,her headband discarded on the coffee table .Neji was leaning with his head on Lee's shoulder,his headband on Tenten's lap from his and Lee's attempt at pranking Tenten by using Chakra charge to make it stick to her .Though they were getting too old for things like that,Tenten's reaction was priceless,especially upon finding Neji to be the guilty one

It was Lee waking up that stirred Neji and Tenten; because when he got up to sue the bathroom Neji fell right over on Tenten,waking them both .And Tenten slipped off the couch,trying to get up .

"That's not funny Neji! Stop laughing and help me up!",she said annoyed .Lee came down stairs just then and the two of them each hauled Tenten up by one of her arms,making her almost stumble forward .

"Hey! I'm delicate,watch it!",Tenten said .

"This is coming from the great Weapon Mistress Tenten?",Neji said .

"Oh,you're flattering me!",she said .

"Not really .Don't tell me you don't remember that time when you made that bet with Naruto tested your new technique on him .How many of his clones did you hit again?",Lee said momentarily glancing up in thought .

"I believe it was all sixty-two of them",Neji said .

"And he's still paying for it to this day .Speaking of which,he's buying me ramen again tomorrow,so you guys can come and he can knock a few weeks off of it",Tenten said as they headed for the door .

"Sounds good,should we call Naruto and let him know?",Lee asked .

"Nah,I'll surprise him with it!",Tenten said,mischievously .

Tenten had run into Naruto and during one of her training sessions with Gai .Though they were no longer on teams ,they all agreed that at least once a month ,they'd make time to spend with their sensei and each other .

While Sakura was trying to test her skill in fighting in groups,Tenten swooped in and took out nearly all of the shadow clones .Naruto challenged her in an attempt to get free ramen out of her ,and she accepted,Neji and Lee stood were there to watch Naruto beg for a rematch .

And he lost again,making ot worse for himself .

Lee and Neji said goodbye to Tenten and headed in their separate ways .Lee suddenly stopped and ran up to Neji .

"Hey Neji?Do you need somewhere to stay tonight?",he asked .Neji bit his lip,averting his gaze .

"I don't know . . .I'll see ",Neji said .Lee frowned visibly .

"But Neji-"

"I don't want to get you in trouble ,Lee .You do remember what happened last time,don't you?",Neji said,turning away from Lee .Lee grabbed his sleeve,catching him .

"It's fine,I've got a barrier up this time .My new uh . . .room mate,she's good at this kind of thing",Lee said .Neji raised his eyebrow at this .

"Who's your new room mate?",Neji asked .

"You'll meet her if you come over .Tenten and her get along well so she's fine",Lee said .Neji shrugged and followed Lee .

"Yeah,I'll come over,just give me a moment",Neji said .He activated his byakugan discreetly and scanned the area .They were alone .

"Alright,let's go",Neji said .Lee smiled at Neji ,and Neji let a slight smile creep on his lips in turn before they took off into the night .

* * *

"Hey Lee,oh who's the blind guy?", a girl with brown skin,delicate features and bright purple eyes peeked from behind the door,her long braids falling with her tilted head .Neji glared at her .

"Are you so ignorant that you don't know a Hyuuga when you see one?",he asked .She looked closely before letting them in .

"Oh sorry,it's just I've only seen the main members in my research,so I wasn't really sure .You must be a branch member",she said casually,though for Neji it was a stab in the chest .

"I think I'll take my leave",Neji said,turning .

"Wait,where will you go?",Lee asked .

"I'll sleep in the woods",he said .Lee looked helpless and reached for Neji,only for him to brush him off .

"Don't be such a crab,you .Get over here and get comfortable .I'm actually glad you're a branch member .See,I do seals and stuff and how to manipulate them and I think a House member would see what I'm doing as a threat .By the way,name's Imani",she said,returning to her spot on the old couch .This got Neji's attention and he came back,sitting on the couch beside her .His eyes fell on her head protector,a circle with a crescent moon on it and a slash through it .Lee was at the window,peeking outside .

"I'm not missing,I'm in exile,like Itachi-san .I'm sure you've been to at least one exile village by now,jounin",she said .

"No,I haven't",Neji said .For a moment,he wondered why he hadn't .

"What is that you're looking at?",Neji asked,sitting next to her .

"Curse seals .I was asked if I could do something about this one",she said ,idly scanning a scroll .She showed it to him briefly,before tossing it .As she was going through scrolls,Neji caught a glimpse of some of them and grabbed one that he knew all too well .He unfolded the scroll,his heart beating in his chest,hoping what he saw was true .

It was the caged bird seal

"So how good are you at these seals?",Neji act .

"When the Sanin can't do anything about it,me or one of my clan members would drop by and check the barriers .Because of my kekkei genkai,I have a natural affinity for this kind of thing .I been doing it since I was a small child",Imani said .

"Can you do anything about this one?",Neji said more eagerly than he meant to .He handed her the scroll .Imani looked at it,studied it for a while .

"Hmmm . . . .it's about a century old,originating from Konoha,clan seal . . .and a destruction seal? And it's for humans . . .looks like you can really hurt somebody with this thing .Where did you see it?",Imani asked .

"Don't quite remember ,but I just thought I'd bring it up while I'm here .It looked important",Neji said .

"Well,yes and no .Yes,it can be done theoretically but no,I can't do it .All I could do with that one now would be to temporarily disable it for maybe . .forty eight to seventy two hours at best,but it'll cost you",Imani said .

"It's okay,I was just curious is all",Neji said .

"Anything else you need to know?",she asked .

It was very late at night,by the time the three of them had fallen asleep .Rock Lee was sleeping with his back up against the door .Imani and Neji had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the couch,or at least Imani did .Neji couldn't sleep .He was going through Imani's notes and scrolls,careful not to disturn her and not leave any evidence of him being there .

As much as he wnet through the scrolls,he just ran into a dead end .

Neji got up and went to the bathroom,staring at his reflection in the mirror .

And he hated it .

The Hyuuga eyes,and the curse seal really .

When he looked at his family and saw how many of them had it,it just screamed incest .And there was talk of him marrying Hinata ,which made him sick to his stomach .If he truly were forced too,Neji didn't think he could do it,he'd be sick to his stomach .

And even worse,what if they decided to put the seal on Hinata?And any children Neji would have would be branded forever and . . .

These were old thoughts .Neji hadn't had the seal activated in years,since back before the chunin exams and once after .But the idea still haunted him,it was the most painful thing ever .And though he didn't mention it,it was fucking with his mind to this day .He noticed that it was harder to keep his emotions among other things,and he was sure the seal was doing it to him .

"Eh ,Neji,I gotta piss!",Imani called .Neji quickly bandaged his forehead again before washing his hands .

"I'll be out in a moment!",he called .

"You spoil him,Hiashi",one of the elders said .She was Lady Ayumi,his father's second with wife,and mother of Ryusuke Hyuuga,who is to take over in the event of anything happening to Hiashi,and Maiko Hyuuga ,who is now dead .They said she killed herself because she was being assigned to branch .Ayumi never got over it .

Ayumi looked at Hiashi ,her faded pink hair falling over her shoulders .She sipped her tea on the porch,Hiashi sitting some feet away,keeping hsi distance .

"What do you mean?",Hiashi asked,feigning innocence .

"You know what I mean .He stays out for days at a time,he walks with his head heald high,not cast down like a true branch should .He's arrogant,I've watched .He needs to be knocked down a few pegs .That and he isn't taking proper care of Hinata",Ayumi said .

"He practically worships Hinata",Hiashi said .

"Hm,maybe,but the way she acts so meek,he's doing a bad job",she said

"But she's strong at heart and strong on the battle field",Hiashi said .

"But weak every where else .She acts like a branch member .Just the other day,I saw her serving Neji tea .It's no wonder the other Branch members act the way they do,the treatment she gives him .She ignores the others",Ayumi said bitterly .

'You mean she ignores your sister and brother's children',Hiashi said to himself .

"She is more familiar with Neji ",Hiashi said .Ayumi practically slammed her cup down on the table between them .

"No matter what you do,Hiashi,Hizashi's not coming back .He was not strong enough to handle to accept his duty and chose death .You petting his son won't make things better .In fact,it;s making it worse .Because of your special treatment,the younger members are all starting to follow after your precious little Neji and think that they have a chance of moving up",Ayumi said curtly .Hiashi did not answer,her did not look at her .He just stared out into the garden,watching some of the Hyuuga children run and play in the grass .

"You see? They even incorperate training into their play .Some of them though,are greedy ,like Hizashi's boy",she sneered .

"Neji is different than the others",Hiashi said .

"Yes ,he is .Different that instead of just thinking of killing us,he may very well try and the others would join him if you don't stop this"',she hissed .

"Stop what,exactly?",Hiashi asked .

"Put him in his place Hiashi,or I will",she said .

"It won't bring Maiko back",Hiashi said .For a second,Ayumi looked shocked,before she let a glare cover her features .

"My daughter was of high blood .You put her where she didn't belong",Ayumi said quietly .

"I did the same to my own twin brother",Hiashi said,sitting his cup down .

"You know Hizashi was-"

"Don't you dare talk bad about my brother,do you understand me?",Hiashi said,looking for her for the first time since they began speaking .Ayumi saw anger that she rarely saw in Hiashi,but that didn't stop her at all .The glaring contest went on until the sound of a the door sliding open caught their attention .

"Ryusuke-sama",Ayumi said,bowing her head .

"Ayumi",he smiled warmly at his wife,causing her to blush slightly .

"Could I have a moment alone with my son?",it was more of an order than a question .

"Yes ,my lord",Ayumi said before getting up and gathering her navy blue kimono as she stood .She bowed to her husband and to Hiashi before she left .

"Where is Neji?",he asked .

"I don't know",Hiashi said .

"And why not?",Ryusuke said .

"He will return for his morning duties as always",Hiashi said .

"You remember what happened with Ryouma,don't you?",Ryusuke warned .

"Ryouma was unbalanced",Hizashi said .

"And Neji isn't?",Ryusuke said .Hiashi's hands clinched a bit .

"He's doing better,father",Hiashi said .

"When was the last time you checked on him?",Ryusuke said .Hiashi couldn't help but chuckle,causing Ryusuke to glare at him .

"So that's it .Everyone's afraid of him .Just like Ryouma",Hiashi said .

"Not fear,desire to preserve the clan .It is your duty",Ryusuke said .

"Then let me do my job,I know what I'm doing",Hiashi said .

"There are people who say that your brother would've done better .Would've been more obedient",Ryusuke said .Hiashi shook his head .

"And after all this time,you never knew your own son,",Hiashi said,his eyes again trained on the children in the yard .

'I can see so much more than you can father .I always could'

It was late at night when Ayumi came to the garden alone .The low ,smooth rhythm of their suppressed chakra told her the rest of the compound was sleeping .

Taking one last glance with her byakugan,she stood,barefoot on the porch of the courtyard .

"You may come out now",she said .

Two blindfolded figures clad in black,one male,one female,both with long brown hair pulled into matching ponytails,landed in the grass,kneeling before her .

"Miyuki,Hiyuki .Find your cousin,bring him here .If you do not have him by dawn,return to the compound to receive your punishment and retrieve him in the morning",she said .

"Yes,mother",the two said in unison .They stood and bowed to her once more,before vanishing into the night .

Ayumi returned to her bed,unaware that she was being watched .It was when she was safely tucked away that the silhouette appeared in the garden window .

"Yuriko,follow them",a soft voice said .Another shadow rose by the window .

"Yes,Lady Hinata",a woman's voice said .

With that ,the door slid gently open ,and a woman clad in black, with a veil over her eyes took off into the night,her red hair in a braid trailing behind .

* * *

Okay,so what do you think?

I admit the number of OC's is mostly due to this being Hyuuga centric and me not knowing anyone other than Neji ,Hinata,Hanabi,Hiashi .Also,Imani is not and will not be a main character .This is mostly about Neji .


	2. Into the night

**Descend**

**Chapter 2: Into the night**

-

**Neji**

It was early in the morning when I finally awoke .I fell asleep on the couch,but I'm in a bed now .For a moment,I was paranoid that one of my relatives had found me and dragged me back home,but when I saw Rock Lee lying with his back to me .If I find out he carried me,I'll kick his ass .

I was at the door when I heard a creak of the steps .

"If you need help,I'm at your service",Lee said,standing at the top of the stairs .

"I scoped out the area Lee .I'm fine,you can go back to sleep",I said .Lee nodded,but I knew he wasn't going back to bed .

"Farewell",he said,as if it were the last time he'd see me .I really wish I could tell Lee everything about the clan,how I live,but I';m afraid he'd do something drastic and get himself killed,which would in turn make Gai-sensei go off and then there'd be hell to pay .

I gave Lee a slight smile .

"I'm fine Lee .Just worry about yourself ",I said .Going for the door .Before I left out,I turned to Lee one more time and said "Thank you",which earned me one of his smiles (I swear I saw his teeth sparkle . . .) .I went over to a window instead of the door,the one to the left which would give me a mostly straight run,twenty minutes to home .

I hopped out of the window and hit the ground running .Charging chakra into my legs and feet,I sped down the path and leapt into the trees of the small woods around Lee's house .Within two minutes,I was near inner Konoha .I leapt to the nearest building and took a glance at the sky watching for the sun .I scoped the area out with my byakugan as I ran and I couldn't help but feel elated; no one from the compound was sent after me .I deactivated the byakugan and pushed on .Which was a huge mistake .

It was when I jumped up on the roof of an apartment when for a second,I saw a shadowy figure blindfolded and before I could react,she kicked me so hard I skid off the roof nearly falling over .I managed to grasp the ledge only for her to step on my fingers .I let go and grabbed her ankle,dragged her,making her hit the floor .

I recognized her chakra signature immediately .

Miyuki .

Which meant Hiyuki was here too .

Really,this would be much easier if they weren't my relatives and I wasn't in a rush .But I can't control this,so I let the thought drop .I let myself fall to the ground and ran,trying to ignore the pain in my body .That kick she gave me was full of chakra and it hurts like hell .I stagger for a moment before I could get my pace back .As I ran,I noticed the sun was rising and Hiyuki and Miyuki were close .

Seeing no other option,I reached into my pack and hurled senbon needles at them to slow them down .They deflected them,which is just what I wanted;the flash bomb stuck through the last one exploded .

I smirked at my sucess and continued running,this time having the sense to mask my chakra and bounding through the allies .I am begining to believe that using my byakugan is what is making them detect me .

Looks like they've beem training .

I can now see the Hyuuga compound and I'm relieved .I finally decided to break from the alleways and go down the main street .But the moment I stepped out ,I nearly get assaulted by a storm of needles .Hiyuki appeared infront of me,attempting to kick me .I dodge and dip his hits,I've played this game before .There are people in the Hyuuga household who want me to fail,and if I do ,,it's a chance for them to move up,at least that's what they think .

Miyuki comes from behind and I flipped out of the center of them ,bounced off the wall and took to the roofs again .

I knew I was home free now,no consequences,no . . .

"Shit!",I cursed when I felt several threads wrap around my body .

Since when did they learn to use chakra strings?!

As I felt myself falling back ,I took out a kunai,charged it with chakra and began slicing the threads attached to me .But it was too late,I was already falling and I had been hit with needles .In the next few seconds,several kunai flew past me, and I heard Miyuki cry in pain .I dropped to the roof letting ,released from the chakra strings .But I dropped my kunai and my body was numbing on me .With shaking hands,I pulled a senbon needle from my back and two people landed on the roof before me .One was clad in all black with hair pulled up in a long red ponytail,a veil over the face,the other was wearing a cloak,a coned hat and shorts .The red head I knew to be a kunoichi branch member named Yuriko,which relieved me .The other,I didn't know how to react to .

It was Uchiha Itachi .

"I'll deal with them,you get out of here",Yuriko said .I nodded and tried to stand but I couldn't .

"They poisoned you,take this",he said .Through my blurred vision,I can hardly believe it's him,but that voice ,a voice I'd heard a fiew times was unmistakable .He was kneeling beside me,promping my head up and put something in my mouth,telling me to chew .The next instant,I felt pins and needles and the feeling coming back to my body .

"Can you stand?",he said barely audible over the sounds of clanking metal ,scuffles,grunts and the ocassional thud .

"Yeah",I said .I was wrong,I couldn't .Itachi simply scooped me up in his arms and we were gone .As we neared the Hyuuga compound,I was getting my felling back .

He dropped me off at the gates and I rushed in at the break of dawn .When I got there,Hinata was waiting in her night gawn,holding the door open .

"Hurry,it's almost time!",she called softly as I approached .I took one more glance back to see Itachi dissapearing over the other side of the gate before Hinata pulled me inside .


	3. Tessen Dansu (the fan dancer)

**Chapter 3:Tessen Dansu (The fan dancer)**

-

Warning:There is implied homoeroticism in this chapter (dudes leerin' at Neji ),so if that disturbs you,skip this .However,I advise you not to as his mother Nejiko (OC) is mentioned as well as foreshadowing .

Story Notes:

*Noble House:Obviously,where the wealthy and influential live

*Biwa: traditional japanese instrument .It's a type of lute

*Onnagata:in traditional japanese theatre,female parts are played by males .They don't necessarily rely on looks,but the art of movement that makes them appear female .Many people believe them to be better stage dancers than females as their movements appear more flawless and graceful .This is due to having to compensate for being male

*Tessen: Fan

*Tessen Troupe:an OC orginization created for this story .The troupe comprises of fan dancers and stage dancers ,who are secretly ninja and samurai . Temari is one of the head members

*Lady of Unity Revolving Truce:A ceremonial dance based off of a lost jutsu that heals and calms everyone within it's vicinity .It's a dance that symbolizes unity and prosperity among nations .Ever since all the third shinobi war,and Tsunade used the jutsu to calm armies in hostile nations,it is decided that it would be used as a symbol It is performed in the Main Square of every village at least once a month .If a nation does not perform this dance,it is a sign of hostility to other nations .This calls for an emergency council to be needed .

The dancer is given gifts and the family/clan she represents is compensated by allowing say in government affairs .The dance is also performed once a year in front of the dancer's native nation's daimyo .

* * *

**Neji**

-

Hinata rushed me into the hall where I heard the sounds of water and clanking pots and dishes getting closer .Sliding off my sack,I took off my clothes and toed off my shoes .Waiting for me was a basin of water ,soap and some rags and I cleaned up as quick as I could .

Just as I was just drying off when some of the house hold servants poured into the room,eyes as pale as mine .Unfortunately this is what happened to Hyuuga members who were orphaned or found outside of Konoha .Because I am an orphan ,it insures that I absolutely not allowed to make it to the main house;I was never told this ,I looked it up on my own .It's sad that none of them realize this .

"Neji-san,we knew Lady Ayumi planned to trick you .We're not letting her win !",Yuriko said .

"Are you hurt?",I asked .She looked at me blankly,before she smiled .

"Just a scratch Neji-kun .You worry about yourself,okay?",she said .Yuriko looks completely different now,dressed in a black kimono with a violet and red obi,her hair pinned up in several buns with silver pins .Yuriko motioned for my fellow branch servants,all three of them males with short hair that I vaguely remember seeing .

After I stepped into the black underskirt I was to wear,hands were everywhere .A white robe trimmed with pale blue line with silver slipped around me,the black and silver sash tied around my waist .My headband ,bandages and shoes were taken away, and my hair was thoroughly brushed by Yuriko so it framed my face,falling over my chest to my waist .Before I was escorted to the kitchen,scented oils rubbed onto my neck and chest,and silver earrings with the Hyuuga family crest were dangled from my ears,and white silk band was placed over my curse seal,hiding the truth from the world .Yuriko applied the red make up to my eyes,and someone painted my finger and toe nails black,another fanning them dry .

I knew I would be serving the main house today,but the lavish white and silver robe and the jewelry that deviated from the standard black navy blue robes ,and black socks told me that we would be having influential guests .And what better way than to get me punished than by having me disgrace myself and the entire clan in front of foreign diplomat,another clan of nobles or worse,a Kage?

I shared a smirk of triumph with Hinata ,who herself was dressed lavishly in a white robe with silver leaves decorating it,a bright violet ,and red obi ,a translucent lavender scarf draped over her elbows,the same color as her layered underskirt .Her lips painted red and her eyes lined black,silver and gold accessories dangling from her pinned up hair,specifically gold pins with beads dangling from them and the comb visible in the front of her hair bore the Hyuuga family crest on the front .

"You look amazing,Neji-niisan .Take this",she said and slipped a silver hoop bearing the curse seal on my wrist;all of us branch members are required to wear them when company is around .Hinata escorted me to the Main room ,myself barefooted as I kept my face down,my hair clinging to my face .It doesn't happen often but at least once a month,each of us are required to serve the elders,or some important guest,to remind us of our station in life .

We are but servants to the Main House ,that is our station in life .

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Ayumi answered the door of the garden house and stared in literal shock ,seeing Neji and Hinata,both looking immaculate, Neji sufficiently subordinate like she desired .Even so,her red lips twisted in a frown,before she let them into the large room with tatami mat floors and beautiful paper lamps scattered about to join the other guests .Shizune along with traders and ambassadors from the neighboring nations,really from the Wind and Water nations,the water nation on one side of the room and the Sand on the other .Shizune sat in the middle .Neji noted that she was now wearing a lavander kimono with a deep blue and red obi as opposed to her normal shinobi attire .Shizune stood up,a smile on her lips,or at least trying to smile .

"Lady Tsunade was overseeing an important matter at her office .I already told the guests that they would be meeting here because of renovations to the Hokage Residence .The Ambassador of Sunagakure is already meeting with the clan elders .The Kazekage could not be here now,so the Ambassador is here as his representative .I'll introduce the rest guests now",Shizune said .

There were three women and four men and four men who stood out .Neji recognized the people from the sand,one of them an older man with long gray hair,dressed in a colored robe,a white jacket and scarf . .He was one of the Kazekage's advisers and with him Baki,the Kazekage's old teacher .The woman beside Baki was named Ame .Neji remembered seeing her before,she had long blond hair and nearly black eyes,she was one of the Kazekage's personal assistants .

The other group was comprised of a two women and two men .One of the women was tall,and shapely with short blonde hair and a pink kimono,named Misakura Mizuhara .She was leaning seductively on the blue eyed,brunette man beside her,her husband Raidou Mizuhara .Though she didn't appear to be and certainly didn't act it,she was an ambassador of Mizu no Kuni and her husband,head of trading affairs .The other woman was a young shinobi named Midori with long deep green hair pulled into a braid and pale skin,her headband was tied around her sash .The man beside her was also a shinobi with bright red hair cropped short and appeared to at least be in his forties .His name was Hiryuu .Besides them,there were several other Suna and Kiri shinobi there,but Neji paid them no mind;Midori and Hiryuu had the highest chakra levels .

"Thank you,Lady Shizune ,for introducing our guests,I hope you all enjoy your stay .This is my personal servant,but today he will fullfill all of your requests upon needed .Please,don't abuse this privilege",Hinata said .She had gone over this so many times in the mirror before but it was hard to call Neji a servant .But now,he was that and Hinata felt uneasy with him bowing beside her .

"Rise ",she said .Neji stood waiting for Hinata's orders only .

* * *

"Alright class,that is all for today's lesson .And remember ,early homework earns you extra points",Itachi as the bell rang .Of all things that Itachi could've done,he chose to be a school teacher,and not at a ninja academy ,but at a civilian school .After all he's seen the prospect of leaving a life of pain and violence behind made him happy .However,at nights,he still patrolled the city , protecting the people of Konohagakure and was required to file reports to the Hokage .Said reports were sitting on his desk .

"Itachi-sensei?",a small voice said .Itachi put down his eraser and turned to the little girl with short violet hair .

"Yes ,Miwako?",he asked .

"I was thinking of something . . .I-I want to be a ninja",she said .Those words made Itachi's blood run cold .He put the eraser down and picked up Miwako and sat him on his desk .

"Miwako,what do you know about shinobi?",he asked .

"I-"

The door opened and Sasuke came in,a smile on his face .

"I brought your lunch ,niisan",he said .Miwako turned and looked back at him waving .

"Hi Sasuke-kun! I was asking Itachi sensei about being a ninja,just like he was!",she said excitedly .Sasuke was about to speak but noted the frown on Itachi's face .

"Listen,we'll have this discussion after school,how does that sound?",Itachi asked .

"Okay,bye!",she said,hugging Itachi around the waist .She ran to Sasuke and hugged him briefly before skipping out of the room .

"She certainly has a lot of energy ",Sasuke said .Itachi nodded,his mile not reaching his eyes .

"What did you tell her?",Sasuke asked .

"Nothing",Itachi said,finishing with the board .

"What did you want to tell her?",Sasuke asked,sitting the bento boxes down .

"I wanted to tell her the truth,Sasuke",Itachi said .Sasuke frowned,sitting on one of the desks,his arms crossed

"Itachi . ."

"I need to ask you something",Itachi said before Sasuke could think of what to say next .

"Yeah, go ahead",Ssuke said .

"When you found out I was a shinobi,what did you think of me?",Itachi asked .Sasuke paused,thinking back to his young years,back when life was simpler,when Itachi was his favorite person in the world .And despite everything that happened,he still was .

"Well . . .I thought you were cool .You were smart and strong,and I never for a moment thought you weren't the kindest person I ever knew",Sasuke said,his eyes on the floor .Itachi was now inches away,grabbing for the bento boxes .

"I never thought being a shinobi would change anyone . . .I never thought a shinobi was a hired sword,no one ever said that",Sasuke said .

"Yes,I know that .Everyone said that you were protecting those you know and love . . .said everyone would be proud of you .They never said that we were child soldiers .Ninjas spend half of our time protecting people from other ninja",Itachi said .

"I know",Sasuke said quietly .

"I became a shinobi because that's the family trade",Ssuke said .

"I did the same',Sasuke said .

"Do you regret it ,niisan?",Ssuke asked .

"Every single day,yes",Itachi said .It startled Sasuke ,shocked him .It didn't seem like . . .

"I always viewed it as a job to get it over with .That's it .I never enjoyed murdering people,breaking into people's houses .Lying with a straight face .I'm a sociopath . . .and I'm trying to bury it so I can let myself out .But sometimes it's easier to keep the mask on .The shinobi life ate my soul ,Sasuke .I'm trying to get it back",Itachi said,chopsticks now in hand,but suddenly,he had no desire to eat .

"It's only when I look around and see all the people still alive,and I see you,that I remember why I never stopped and why I never could .That much,I am proud of .When we were kids Sasuke,I wanted to protect you from the world .Stupid,yes,but it was like an instinct .I didn't want you to know how ugly people really are .And how the beautiful souls are the hardest to find",Itachi said .

"I centered my whole life around you Itachi .There wasn't a day when you didn't cross my mind .I think when I ran away . . .it was really because I wanted to see you and I refused to believe that that cold ,calculating person was you Itachi .It was an imposter . . .and I thought if I killed the fake Itachi,the real one would come back,or at least I could have your memory without this other person polluting it",Sasuke said .Itachi looked at him with and unreadible expression .Embarrassed alooked away quickly .

"I-I'm sorry,I didn't mean to offend you,I just", . . .

"It's alright Sasuke,you were being honest and that's what the important thing is .I'm glad you can trust me",Itachi said .And he began to feel a weight lifted from his shoulders .Neither of them spoke for a while,they just enjoyed each others company .

"So uh,what was with that shinobi attack at the Noble House* section of Konoha last night?",Sasuke asked .

"Hyuuga Neji was being attacked by shinobi on the way home",Itachi said .

"Looks like someone had it in for him .I'm not surprised ,being a Hyuuga and all",Sasuke said dully .

"Maybe,except that they were Hyuuga as well",he said .Sasuke raised hos eyebrow .

"In fighting again? We might need to look into that",Sasuke said .

"I know .That's why Lady Shizune is escorting the ambassadors and traders from the Water and Wind Nations to their place,to get a look inside",Itachi said .

* * *

Hours later after the tea and diplomacy,the sake started pouring and people were laughing and chatting avidly,Neji volunteering when he was needed,Hiashi and Ayumi having already disappeared to speak with an ambassador form Sunagakure .

"Sit down and have a drink boy,you look tired .Make one of those adorable girls in the purple dresses work",Lady Misakura said Neji .She had shed the upper layer of her kimono,her obi discarded with it .The white one she wore under made her shapely figure and full breast all the more visible .Neji looked at Hinata,who nodded in approval,though they both knew she just wanted him next to her .Hinata rung a bell and several females dressed in the typical Hyuuga servant attire appeared,one of them being Yuriko .

"Yuriko-san? Play a song for our guests please",Hinata asked more than commanded,her hands clasped together .

"I'll fetch my flute,Hinata-sama",she said ,ducking away .

It was hours later when Neji was sitting on the floor,the blonde lady who offered him a drink pawing at his hair as he fanned her,his robes slightly loosened from her husband pulling at the sash,much to Neji's annoyance .He was slightly tipsy and stopped swatting his hand away,as it was no use .It was during this time that Hinata was getting the guests to sign trade agreements to ensure the prosperity of Konohagakure .At first she felt underhanded about waiting until drinks were served,but as an heiress and the fact that she was a shinobi ,it was in her nature as much as she didn't want it to be .

"So angel-face,you know how to use that fan?",Misakura asked .At this ,Lady Ayumi saw her chance to get back at Neji once and for all .

"I believe you mean to ask for a female dancer,am I correct?",Neji said .

"Misa's pulling your leg,kid .Don't listen to her",Hiryuu said,reaching for a riceball on a nearby plate .

"I have watched the Hyuuga fighting style,Hakeshou,the gentle fist .It's akin to dancing .So all of it's practitioners should be good dancers by default",Misakura said .

"That is indeed true,Lady Misakura .Which is why,he will be performing for us ,right Neji?",Ayumi said,smirking into her glass .Neji's jaw visibly clenched and he fought hard not to glare at her .

"Yes,Ayumi-sama .I will perform",Neji said .Ayumi picked up a paper fan beside her and threw it to Neji .The fan slid across the floor and landed in front of him .His heart pounding,Neji picked up the fan .

'She's doing this on purpouse!She knows I can't do a tessen dance!',Neji thought ,panicking .He could already see himself failing miserably and the hand seal activating the Caged Bird Seal .

"Neji-san",a small voice said .Neji looked over to see Hinata with a black box in her hands .

"I have your practice fans .I suggest you use them as they suit you better",Hinata said .Neji frowned and approached Hinata,wondering what she was planning .

When she opened the black box,Neji couldn't help but feel shocked .The fans were fans that he'd seen before,white with black bindings .On them a depiction of the yin-yang symbol in black and white and a violet blossom was printed on either side of it .Last,red strings hung from either,pearls strung near the knot at the bottom .

They were his mother's fans .

For a moment,he saw images of a woman that resembled him with a soft face,a soft smile and long black hair .She always kept it long in a ponytail down her waist .When she performed,her hair was loose,much like how Neji's was now,red in the corners of her eyes .

"Neji,don't keep our guests waiting",Ayumi said,snapping her fan shut .Neji took the fans from Hinata .

"Yes,Ayumi-samma",he said .

"Her dance Neji .Remember it",Hinata whispered .

"Okay",Neji said softly .

Again,Neji looked to Hinata .She nodded and he stood .Yuriko readied her flute,the girl next to her,a slightly younger blonde Hyuga named Miharu positioned her fingers on her biwa * .

When Neji rose to his feet,everyone in the room quieted .Slowly,he took graceful strides to the center of the room,hands to the side .He raised a closed fan in front of him as he walked .The laterns illuminated him and everyone else as the sun was setting .Neji then came to a stop .Closing his eyes,he began to see his mother's dance play out in front of him .

He remembered sitting on the porch facing the courtyard as a small child,clinging to his father as the two of them,mesmorized,watched the woman's ethereal movements .And Neji began to act out his mind's vision .

First the flute started playing and Neji shortly after,snapped open the fan .He moved in slight and practiced movements,taking small steps with the open fan,moving his arm gracefuly,moving the fan slowly as if cutting the air .Suddenly,the fan snapped close and he paused .He held out one arm ,the other waving the closed fan like a wand,moving his wrist in fluid motions .Suddenly the fan opened and he froze in place,the fan raised above his head,kneeling ever so slightly,revealing the white background with a yin yang symbol on it .His head tilted down,hair falling in his face,he glanced only eyes from behind the fan now covering the bottom half of his face .Then as suddenly as he stopped,he began to move again,this time faster .

Neji moved about the room gracefully turning and flipping the fan,spinning to catch it between hands before he dropped to the ground,the fan folded in his hands,his hair fanned out across the floor .Then slowly,he began to rise up with the closed fan,leaning back until his back touched his the floor behind him .He snapped the fan open again as he sat up , flipping the fan as he leaned forward once more .Placing the fan on the floor,he pulled it apart,revealing it to be two matching ones .

"Hey handsome,why don't you show some more skin,hm?",Misakura said .

"That's inapropriate,Misakura-sama! You can't ask him to do that!",Midori said .Neji threw a smirk in her direction,his hair obscuring most of his face .Leaving the fans on the floor ,Neji loosened his sash even more than it already was,then rose again,closing the fans ,bits of his toned chest visible through his loosened robes* .Then,he opened the fans once more,and began careful steps on the front of his feet,before he began to spin .He dipped low,before coming back up,holding his arms outward,flapping the fans softly .As the music sped up,Neji moved faster ,gliding across the room,dipping back and striking the air as if fighting an invisible opponent,alternating between kicking the air,and slicing with the fans,his sleeves billowing with them and his sash dancing about with his every move .

All the while the crowd was awed and Ayumi was shocked .Neji caught a glimpse of her expression and he couldn't help but feel smug .Concentrating on his dance,Neji began swaying about .

By the time Hiashi were leaving his study with the ambassadors,Neji was finishing his performance .He was spinning faster and faster and when he finally stopped,dropping to the floor gracelessly .He rose up slowly,loosened robes and flustered hair ,his lips parted and his head tilted,his eyes looking distant .His arms were crossed at the wrist,both fans closed as he slowly tilted backward .He threw the fans open,holding them above his head,his wrists still crossed .Finally ,he brought his arms slowly down to the side,the fans fluttering in his hands,before he rolled his head forward,hair falling over his face once more .Closing the fans,he crossed him over his chest and bowed .

The sound of loud clapping assaulted his ears which annoyed Neji .It was seeing his mother's face smiling back at him,did he smile himself .Even Hiashi himself was awed at his performance,and he briefly remembered where it came from .

"Nejiko",he murmured to himself .Ayumi though was clenching her jaw as Neji left the center of the room .For a split second,his eyes met hers defiantly and he mouthed 'you lose',to her as he took his seat beside Hinata,bowing to her as her loyal servant .

-

While everyone else was busy (or at least appeared to be .After all,there were shinobi present),Neji spoke to Hinata in the hall .He had left so that he could redress,though Shizune ,Misaakura and even her husband Raidou were disapointed .That made Neji even more self conscious and he asked Hiashi if he could be excused to change .

"Good distraction?",Neji asked,pawing at his hair,attempting to fix it .

"Yes,I got all the signatures",Hinata said,masking her byakugan with a scroll .

"Your welcome",he said,grabbing a small cup of sake .

"Thank you",Hinata said,smiling .

"No,Thank you .How did you know?",Neji asked her .

"When we were small children,I use to watch you,watch your mother .She was an amazing tessen dancer .My mother sometimes helped her dress,even though it was forbidden,so I watched her practice .And I watched her show you how,years ago .Since you're a master of Hakkeshou I had no doubt you could do it",Hinata said .

"Here",Neji said,sliding her the box of fans .

"No,they're yours to keep .Hizashi-sama was suppose to give them to you one day but . . .he's gone .And when they burned his things,I made sure I kept anything your mother left .I loved her as much as you did .When my mother was gone,she became my mother,Ko-sama became my father",she said,her eyes on the floor .Hiashi was looking in their direction,but she refused to acknowledge him .

After hearing Hinata's words,Neji left .He tied the box tightly and when he was alone in one of the bathrooms,he clutched it to chest .After readjusting his clothes,he left the bathroom,bumping into Yuriko .

"Hey Neji,the guests are leaving,you should see them off",she said .Neji nodded .

"Alright,thank you",he said,hurrying back to the room .

"Wait",she called .Neji looked at her slightly annoyed .

"I just wanted to tell you how good your dance was ,but never mind",she said,turning away .

"Sorry about that .Thanks",Neji said,nodding to her .

Neji arrived at the front gate,just in time to catch the guests leaving,Hinata and Hiashi greeting them at the door .Neji hurried over there and apologized,sliding open the door to the garden house .

"Ah,there you are .We've been discussing and it's decided that you will perform in this years,Unity of Nations festival in Konoha",Hiashi said .

"And I've put you on the list of chosen applicants to be the Lady of Unity Revolving Truce*",Misakura said .

"Wait,I'm a guy!",Neji blurted out,earning a sharp stare from head family members .

"I mean,I would like to accept your invitation,but I am a male,therefore exempt from it",he said .

"No one has to know that .You're no taller than 5'8,maybe 5'7,you're certainly slim enough and you've got delicate hands .It's manageable",Misakura said .Neji looked at Hiashi helplessly and even at Ryusuke and Ayumi .

"They said that they wouldn't choose another Hyuuga ,except maybe Hinata,but she has stage fright .You know this ,Neji .It would be a great honor to hold such a position,Neji",Hiashi said almost as a warning .

"You just have to be reviewed by the Sunagakure Tessen Troupe* and their captain the Kazekage's sister,and they'll decide .It's not definite,but there's a high chance of approval .I would know,I was part of the Kirigakure Tessen Troupe* ",Misakura said .She blew him a kiss on the way out and attached herslef to her husbands arm as they left .Neji could feel Raidou undressing him with his eyes but tried his best to ignore it .

After Hinata handed off the paperwork to Shizune,everyone else was gone .Neji wwnt to his room and rushed out of his clothes .He had promised to meet Tenten,Lee,and Naruto at Ichiraku's and he was running late .He had worked so hard at actually trying to keep up with engagements with them because in reality,Neji wasn't a very social person,Never the less,he wasn't about to let that get in the way of people he considered his friends .Having not had many friends,Neji wanted to keep the ones he had .Neji threw on a white kimono that went down to his knees and navy blue shorts ,he took of the bracelet and earrings and shoved them in a small brown box that he kept under his bed .He gave his hair a quick brush ,searching for a band or something to tie it with but saw nothing .Cursing,he grabbed a pair of slippers and was gone before anyone could seek him out

When Neji stepped outside, it was getting dark,and fireflies were darting about .He used his byakugan to see if any clan members were nearby and they weren't .Relieved,he jumped from the pagoda roof of the Hyuuga compound,landing on one of the garden houses before jumping to the ground,,making a run fro the wall .For a brief moment,Neji felt a strong flash of chakra nearby .Pausing,he wondered if he should investigate .Deciding against it,he made his way away from the Hyuuga compound .

* * *

*On the subject of the fan dance,this was inspired by watching kabuki fan dancers(onnagata,dudes playing did it in theatre,it's just that the kabuki actors made an art of it) .Note that it's not quite as eratic and erotic as I made it in this,it's just Neji being fun .


End file.
